Flesh
by BakuraKillsMarik3
Summary: Lemon...Rated M, but only because most teens are Mature about these things!
1. Chapter 1

DH- okay so im just doing this really fast, i will be saying this! THIS IS A LEMON! dont like those? fuck off!

Other than that! Enjoy?

It started out kissing and teasing each other, like Yami and Yugi always did. Yami teased Yugi lightly turning him on a little, and Yugi teased right back giggling softly, but one thing led to another, Yami bit Yugi's lip and pulled on in lightly, Yugi dragged his hands down Yami's body and gripped Yami's member lightly, as to tease. Yami moaned a little into Yugi's mouth, and kissed him again but rougher. Yugi opened his mouth to please his lovers needs to make the kiss deeper, letting Yami's tongue slip in and lick Yugi's mouth and play with his tongue.

 _This is not the way into my heart_  
 _Into my head_  
 _Into my brain_  
 _Into none of the above_  
 _This is just my way of unleashing_  
 _The feelings deep inside of me_  
 _This spark of black that I seem to love_  
 _We can get a little crazy just for fun_  
 _Just for fun_  
 _Don't even try to hold it back_  
 _Just let go_  
 _Tie me up and take me over_  
 _Till you're done_  
 _Till I'm done_  
 _You've got me fiendin_  
 _And I'm ready to blow_

It was hot...so hot in the room, Yugi was on top on Yami, rubbing against him, the tightness in Yami's jeans hurt like hell...Yami growled deeply and flipped the two, Yugi on the bottom sweating and looking up at Yami with half lidded eyes, lips begging to be kissed roughly. Licking his lips, Yami nibbled lightly on Yugi's jaw and up to his ear lobe and bit lightly on it, earning a gasp in return. Thats when Yami bit down harshly suckling and pulling. Yugi moaned loudly and arched his back against Yami's chest, hands gripping to Yami's shirt tightly. Yami growled and rubbed their hips against each other roughly, making Yugi whimper and moan once more.

 _Push up to my body_  
 _Sink your teeth into my_  
 _Flesh_  
 _Get undressed_  
 _Taste the flesh_  
 _Bite into me harder_  
 _Sink your teeth into my_  
 _Flesh_  
 _Pass the test_  
 _Taste the flesh_  
 _Hold me up against the wall_  
 _Give it till I beg_  
 _Give me some more_  
 _Make me bleed I like it R_  
 _Like it R R R_  
 _Push up to my body_  
 _Sink your teeth into my_  
 _Flesh_

Yami was inside Yugi. Rocking and pushing in and out slowly, making his small partner moan and gasp. growled deeply into Yugi's ear and gripped his member softly. Yugi almost screamed loudly, but Yami covered his mouth and bit down on his little lover's shoulder roughly, as he started going a faster pace of coming in and out of his lover. Yugi's back arched up into Yami's chest and rocked against Yami's movements moaning into Yami's hand that so happily covered his mouth.

 _Hold my hands above my head_  
 _And push my face into the bed_  
 _Cause I'm a screamer baby_  
 _Make me a mute_  
 _You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse_  
 _Beat beat beat beat_  
 _It's like a trigger_  
 _Get me ready to shoot_  
 _Wanna wrestle with me baby_  
 _Here's a sneak_  
 _Little peek_  
 _You can dominate the game_  
 _Cause I'm tough_  
 _I don't play around that often_  
 _When I do_  
 _I'm a freak_  
 _So you'd better believe_  
 _I like it rough_

Before long, both males were at a fast pace, Yami growling and Yugi screaming and moaning. Yugi moaned for Yami to go rougher. and Yami granted the smaller of the two just that. Yami pushed into Yugi deeper and rougher, but slow, for he wanted the love making to last. Yugi moaned Yami's name on his pretty, swollen lips. Yami growled louder and held Yugi's hands down, making Yugi whine in protest, because he couldnt mark his lovers back anymore than he was doing. Yami angled Yugi's already arched back up more and pumped into his little one harder. Yugi moaned and threw his head back against the pillows more, Yami nibbled and kissing Yugi's pale throat leaving small love bites.

 _Push up to my body_  
 _Sink your teeth into my_  
 _Flesh_  
 _Get undressed_  
 _Taste the flesh_  
 _Bite into me harder_  
 _Sink your teeth into my_  
 _Flesh_  
 _Pass the test_  
 _Taste the flesh_  
 _Hold me up against the wall_  
 _Give it till I beg_  
 _Give me some more_  
 _Make me bleed I like it R_  
 _Like it R R R_  
 _Push up to my body_  
 _Sink your teeth into my_  
 _Flesh_

Yugi begged Yami for more. Moaning his name over and over again, screaming when Yami lightly hit his g spot, Yami growling in his ear and trailing kisses down his throat and on his collarbone, gripping and pumping his member, pushinh in and out of his body. Yugi started begging for more...and Yami gave in...

 _Hold me down_  
 _And make me scream_  
 _Lay me on the floor_  
 _Turn me on_  
 _And take me out_  
 _Make me beg for more_

 _Push up to my body_  
 _Sink your teeth into my_  
 _Flesh_  
 _Get undressed_  
 _Taste the flesh_  
 _Bite into me harder_  
 _Sink your teeth into my_  
 _Flesh_  
 _Pass the test_  
 _Taste the flesh_  
 _Hold me up against the wall_  
 _Give it till I beg_  
 _Give me some more_  
 _Make me bleed I like it R_  
 _Like it R R R_  
 _Push up to my body_  
 _Sink your teeth into my_  
 _Flesh (x3)_

Both males, let out their release, one moaning loudly, the other roaring.

DH- so um, first lemon ever btw...Im sorry if not good, but if you listen to Flesh by Simon Curtis, it makes the imaginary pop a little...well too me it does...but yeah I dont own anything!


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

I firmly apologize for this my dear readers, I have recently been married and had a beautiful baby girl! so I am dearly sorry for not updating my stories for you all, currently all are in the process of being re-vamped! im terribly sorry for this my readers! at the moment im currently working on updating my newest story called The King of Dragons, Ive been working on chapters 4 and 5 at the moment but with my crazy life I havent had as much time to do so! my daughter is turning one in a months time so Ive been trying to plan and also keep my home clean as my husband works. Im sorry dear readers, I will try harder to update more and edit more as well! Please note that if you see a new update to one of your stories, that i have most likely finished my edit on that chapter! Thank you my readers, and please feel free to review and ask me anything!

~ your favourite writer


End file.
